


Experiment Entry #14

by MNH



Series: Experiment Entries. [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNH/pseuds/MNH





	Experiment Entry #14

**Artificial Life Experiment Project.**

**Entry #14.**

**Date: November 21th 1994.**

Well, I see that some samples are still low, human specifically, but I suppose that’s for the best considering last time.

Jackrabbit’s still quite full for the most part, I’m sure they won’t miss it… But just this sample won’t be enough, so I’ll be adding my own.

 

...Although, I slightly wish I didn’t have to...


End file.
